


A Little Fall of Rain

by cerabi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerabi/pseuds/cerabi
Summary: "And you will keep me safeAnd you will keep me closeAnd rain will make the fllowers grow."
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 50





	A Little Fall of Rain

* * *

_::::_

_‘I pray I’m not dreaming.’_

Words spoken; words forgotten. Words kept, words that were broken.

How many times had Mina wanted to let go? To give up? And yet _she_ believed - _she_ always did.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

There was a roar of thunder, as the rain poured heavily both in her heart and her soul - drowning her doubts, washing away her fears. All she could _feel_ was the warmth of _her_ body that was pressed on hers.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Lighting struck, giving a small glimmer of blinding light in the darkness. All she could _see_ was _her_ , all she could feel was her warmth. It felt safe and reassuring, despite the harsh reality of their world. And so the pitter-patter was drowned by the sound of _her_ heartbeat as Mina closed her eyes, her head resting in the crook of _her_ neck.

In a way, their souls have always been intertwined subtly but surely, in a rhythm that only both of them knew. 

Why was it that life was like this? Mina wondered.

Why was it that it took away, only to pour so much warmth? Why was it that it invalidated, only to give the warmth that she had been craving all along?

 _“Jeong,”_ Mina whispered, her breath almost like a soft stream of air, looking at her. She drank the sight - from the way her hair was a mess in a bun to the way her eyes looked at her reassuringly, her arms bringing her closer. And all Mina’s heart could do was beat rapidly inside her chest, savoring the sensation of having her here. Jeongyeon caressed her face, the pad of her thumbs running from her cheekbone and brushing away the stray locks that covered it. And then she looked at her, her grin crooked and eyes crinkled, and pinched her cheeks.

She was so _beautiful,_ Mina thought, and her expression was so serene. It was as if she had breathed life in the dark crevices of Mina’s mind.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched, eyes moist from the sight she saw before her. Lightning and thunder danced as the rain continued to fall, their presence bringing a renewed vigor to the world. Because even in the calamity, there was beauty in the storm.

And there was when she saw it, loud and clear - just as vivid as the sight in the window.

There was a feeling in the depths of her eyes, warm and tender, gentle and reassuring. A feeling of love and acceptance, a feeling of joy and safety – the feeling of hope, of home.

All Mina could see was her love, all she felt was her comfort. She had always prayed to God that she would be given this kind of feeling, but now that it was here - it felt like a surreal experience, one that she never dared dream of.

Mina could feel her breath hitch as Jeongyeon finally wrapped her arms around her to bring her closer, planting a chaste kiss on the crown of her head.

It was fleeting, and yet it was warm, expressing her desire to thank Mina - for choosing her, for being her. Mina’s eyes closed and she held onto her tightly, all she could give Jeongyeon was her overwhelming feelings of love and gratefulness on a miracle that was _her._

How could someone like her accept and love someone as messed as Mina? How was it that when Mina opened her eyes and stared into her soulful gaze, all she could see was Jeongyeon’s love?

Jeongyeon gave her forgiveness when all Mina did was make her sad. Jeongyeon gave her comfort when she felt alone, despite the fact that she was hurting as well. Jeongyeon accepted her when she was selfish, showed her kindness when Mina gave unto hate.

Mina prayed she was not dreaming, that this moment would never end.

Mina held her closer, not wanting to let her go. There was safety and comfort as Jeongyeon held Mina in her arms.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Mina settled in the crook of her neck, content just to have Jeongyeon close. She heard the sound of thunder and closed her eyes. “You know, I never really liked thunderstorms.”

Jeongyeon looked at her questioningly, her eyes curious. She loved drinking all the small mundane things Mina would share. She looked so content and peaceful, Jeongyeon thought. “It always reminded me of the time I was alone.”

“But now it feels as if the rain has given me a bit of peace.” Mina sighed contently, a small smile creeping on her lips as she finally closed her eyes.

And Jeongyeon had to agree with her.

Jeongyeon whispered something in her ears, like how she had done in the last few months they were together. It was fleeting but heartfelt, something that only Mina was allowed to hear. Up until now, it gives Mina butterflies in her stomach, as a warm fuzzy sensation enveloped her heart.

Through the storm of their lives, they found each other - thundering, exquisite, surreal.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

As the rain settled into a small but calming pitter-patter, Mina finally looked up to see the world clear into a serene calm.

In a little fall of rain, she found her solace, her home.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._


End file.
